


Here Today, Gondi Tomorrow

by laughingalonewithducks



Series: One For The History Books [1]
Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud, Historical RPF
Genre: F/M, politics and corruption and assassinations oh my, what happened in italy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingalonewithducks/pseuds/laughingalonewithducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 13th of April, 1477, Elena Gondi summons a demon.</p><p>On the 13th of April, 1477, Elena Gondi’s life changes. </p><p>Possibly for the better. The jury's still out on that one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Today, Gondi Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: everything i know about 15th century italy i learned from wikipedia and assassin’s creed please don’t kill me if i get things wrong
> 
> also don't expect this to update for at least a year because honestly this tiny prologue is just a placeholder so i can look at it and go 'oh right i was supposed to be writing that bartimaeus thing' and then forget about it again

If you asked Bartimaeus today about what happened in Italy, you would most likely get insulted until you forwent your desire for knowledge in favour of a slightly more murderous desire, in which case you would be doing exactly what he wanted you to do. 

If, however, you had asked him _before_ the tragic murder of Queezle, you would have gotten a far different answer. 

Not, unfortunately, the answer you were looking for, as the story would be totally falsified, but, well, if you wanted the real story, you should have asked Queezle directly.

After all, she was _there._

~~~

Elena Gondi was well aware that what she was doing was exactly the opposite of what her father wanted her to do.

Elena Gondi was also aware that her father was dead and as such was in no position to prevent her from doing anything, provided that he had not had the forethought to write certain legally binding clauses into his will. 

Which he had not.

So, on the whole, Elena wasn't too worried about patriarchal retribution. 

She was more worried about the fact that she was currently summoning a relatively high-ranking demon in a library she was not supposed to enter, with no formal training whatsoever.

The words of the incantation rolled off her tongue like particularly sticky candies, and for a split second she regretted breaking into her father's library.

And then there was a foul-smelling puff of smoke, and a very bored lynx was sitting in the circle opposite her.


End file.
